1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable main frame, and more particularly to a detachable main frame for an exercise machine such as an exercise bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercise machine such as an exercise bicycle in accordance with the prior art usually comprises a main frame, a front support column having a lower portion received in the main frame and an upper portion extending through the main frame to support an article such as a handlebar, and a rear support column having a lower portion received in the main frame and an upper portion extending through the main frame to support an article such as a seat. In such a manner, the main frame with a fixed structure cannot be easily assembled or dismantled such that a tool cannot be inserted into the main frame, thereby causing inconvenience for maintenance of the inside of the main frame. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional exercise machine.